


stoke

by sundrymunity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i don't know when this was set timing wise and i don't care to pinpoint it, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: The other makes a noise Eichi can't quite identify and plops down beside him, tugging his shirt up enough to let the other have the full expanse of his back; Eichi admires the differences in their skin tone, fingers light enough against the other that he can feel the shiver it causes. His eyes flick up in that instance and he can see Leo's mixed expression, something sour and impatient, and chuckles.This 'sitting still' isn't going to last long, he can tell.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	stoke

The hands, cool against his heated back, are something like a godsend; Eichi breathes out gently, tucking his chin into his knees and staring at Leo in the mirrored wall that stretches the room, his oddly focused expression, how his eyes narrow somewhat and lips pucker, cheeks glowing dimly red... He's adorable, as always, and he resists the silly urge to press his hands against the glass, a mockery of an even sillier desire to do it to the real thing.

He closes his eyes and hums softly, allowing himself to relax a little while Leo applies ointments that warm, then cool the sore areas. While he presses, smooths down salonpas that helps out with others. Eichi's had people do this for him before, but the hands of the doctors were never so kind... No, rather, they weren't so familiar, perhaps, or close.

"What's with that smile? You weirdo." His thoughts snap shut at Leo's voice, slightly judging in a playful way. So long as they were allies, they were able to remain light with one another... Truly, it was something unique, if uneasy at times. This was not one of those. "Well~? Does it really feel that good~? You're gonna do me next, so remember how kind I was to you now. ♪"

Eichi laughs lightly (it's not as fake as it could be, not as practiced) and pushes his thoughts to the side, turning his head back slightly to look at the real Leo from the corner of his eye. "Should I really be so kind to someone that called me something as harsh as 'weirdo,' Tsukinaga-kun?"

He huffs in response, hands sliding up Eichi's shoulders and then around as he presses one warm body to another, and Eichi feels a kind of alarm at the sudden affection.

"Why not?" He asks, like there's nothing wrong at all. "We're becoming friendly again, aren't we?"

... Which is a way to put it, Eichi supposes, given their current positions. Leo stares at him in the mirror and Eichi stares back, blue matching green, before the former flicks away to the corner of the room with a thoughtful hum, cheeks controlled enough not to warm.

"As always, your views on things are remarkable. I'll do you now, so please sit still."

The other makes a noise Eichi can't quite identify and plops down beside him, tugging his shirt up enough to let the other have the full expanse of his back; Eichi admires the differences in their skin tone, fingers light enough against the other that he can feel the shiver it causes. His eyes flick up in that instance and he can see Leo's mixed expression, something sour and impatient, and chuckles.

This 'sitting still' isn't going to last long, he can tell.

The ointment is just as chilly on his fingers as it was against his own back, now covered from the open air, and he bites the inside of his cheek to keep his smile from being childishly excited at the surprised jerk Leo's body does when he touches it, rubbing in the soothing medicine and laughing slightly at the shifting movements Leo has, the fidgeting that's quite adorable in the mirror and before him physically.

"Are you ticklish, Tsukinaga-kun? Or perhaps sensitive?" He dips other places as he pleases, on the excuse of finding more sore spots, and Leo's breath catches beneath his touch. It's a little exciting. "Shall I find every spot that makes you fidget so?"

"I'll-- I'll bite your arm off if you do," growls the reply, and Eichi skirts his hip with a nail... settling after, then, to rub the ointment in normally, taking salonpas to smooth over Leo's muscles. There's still a tension in the air, beneath his hands, and he wonders if he should tease more. Would Leo really bite him? Anything else? Would something snap and would they stop practicing..?

The possibilities, laid before him, aren't all unattractive.

It continues in near silence, save for the soft humming from Eichi as he smooths his hands over the other, massaging the sore muscles lightly, the responding notes from Leo, like a conversation all its own. The tension hasn't faded, but it isn't unpleasant... rather, it's almost exhilarating in a way, a kind of "what'll happen next" feel.

But almost disappointingly nothing does, in that moment, and lingers his hands against the relaxed form of Leo Tsukinaga, peering at their reflections over the delicate curve of the other's shoulder, before drawing away to sit beside him instead.

There's an almost odd, almost identical look to Eichi's own quiet disappointment, before Leo huffs and turns to him on his knees, palms against the ground as he stares, much like a cat, at Eichi; Eichi isn't sure what to do but stare back, and his smile turns from composed to a tinge nervous the more the other continues to lock gazes with him.

"Yeesh," Leo starts, lingering ever closer, "for someone so smart, you sure can't read."

Which is funny, in a way, coming from Leo, but maybe he has a point, because there was nothing that Eichi could've read on this page that would've turned the next to a kiss, firm without it being too soft, too hard. The sort that seems to say "I'm here," and then Leo grins as he moves back.

Grins wider, "You look good with that kinda face, Tenshi," and kisses him again, confusing him ever more.

The bite is what wakes Eichi from his stupor and he feels defiance rattling his bones, pushing back and returning every nip given in kind, and the laugh he gets from it is almost a cackle in its pleasure. Ah, to be close and yet so distanced; to be physically with another, and yet not know their mind at all. It describes far too many of his relationships, perhaps, with those he'd consider dear and not think of at all, and Eichi fears he'll never be able to tighten the gap within his shortening lifespan--

Or if he deserves to even think of crossing it, bridges half-torched and in desperate need of repair.

Leo's insistent touches claim that he needn't think of things, that he ought to forget and enjoy whatever it is going on right now, and Eichi finds it hard to simply _stop_. Stop thinking, stop touching, stop grabbing eagerly for all he has no right to, stop considering himself beneath the forgiveness of others-- no, it's hard to stop, he's almost drowning with every breath he takes in and swallows yet another mouthful of affection and intimacy his body can't handle, choking on desire and comfort and selfish ego. But it's an enjoyable drowning, Eichi thinks, and the more Leo pushes him onto the cold, polished wood of the dance studio's floor, the more he considers the merit of dying, just to capture moments like these in the last of his life and not consider what may come next, what they might mean.

But then there would be the impossibility of such occurrences in the future and that, alongside the knowledge that each day he lives he wins against his family's damnable health, is what makes him strike for another chance at air, fingers tangling in Leo's fiery locks as he hums and basks in the affection-based violence inflicted against him, the fingers pressing bruises on his hips and teeth marking at his neck. Eichi wants to be consumed, wants to consume in return, and feels a wildfire flare beneath his skin.

Poking at embers would always cause a burn, and Leo stokes him like few others.


End file.
